


the bedlum’s nightmare

by westernapparel



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westernapparel/pseuds/westernapparel
Summary: Klaus knows the thing in front of him isn’t Five. It says it is. It isn’t.And no one will believe him.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	the bedlum’s nightmare

Something is in the room.

It is not Five.

It looks enough like him. Klaus was almost convinced it was him, too, seeing the kid panting and grasping at the ground like his life depended on it. It looked fragile. Maybe Klaus pitied it. He hoped, _wished_ it could be Five. 

Klaus, though, has met Five's ghost. Five is dead. He’s been since he time traveled over a decade ago.

And this thing that falls out of the portal, with its glittering eyes and knowing smiles, is not Five.

Klaus tells his siblings. They don't believe him.

They save the world. He saves them. They save him.

They still don't believe him.

The thing that cradles a mannequin in the corner of the room, holding a bottle of whiskey, is not Five. The thing that walks in Klaus’s home and sprawls over his couch, raising a margarita with a wry grin? It’s not Five.

And it never will be.

**Author's Note:**

> a little more serious than what i usually write for this fandom but take it! i might add more, but i’ll mark it done for now.


End file.
